


You Stole My Heart But I Don't Mind

by erenexe (krcliaskeith)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Lance/Shiro Voltron, Slow Burn, all characters are 18+, asexual!pidge, slight angst, will add more tags are story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krcliaskeith/pseuds/erenexe
Summary: How was I supposed to tell him that ever since his friend, sober and calm, had broken my heart, I no longer felt that desire.How was I supposed to tell him that he had robbed me of something so basic in being a human being?And so I opened my mouth, and all that came out were tears





	1. Prolouge

So he only wants me when my clothes are off and if that's not the case he doesn't want me at all.

So I have a decision to make, do I take the boy and loose myself? Or keep my innocence and loose the boy? Either way I'm left empty.

Now I'm crying on the bus home because the boy I gave myself up to 2 weeks prior, decided he would rather stay at home that meet the boy he stole everything from.

And my best friend is too busy getting high with a random group of girls to pick up the phone. She'll pretend she accidentally clicked decline later on and I'll forgive her because she's still all I have.

So this is how it goes. I give pieces of myself to everyone and end up with nothing . And at the end of the day I'm always just so fucking sad. And sometimes it seems I'm better off with nobody to let me down. And other times it seems I'm better off dead.

His friend had asked me what love was, undoubtedly mocking me.  
He had no doubt heard from the other more sober boy, about how I thought the world of what love could do.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

How was I supposed to tell him that the desire to be loved, is an essential part of being a human being. How was I supposed to tell him that ever since his friend, sober and calm, had broken my heart, I no longer felt that desire.

How was I supposed to tell him that he had robbed me of something so basic in being a human being? And so I opened my mouth, and all that came out were tears.

His friend told me of him laughing at me. He made fun of my tears, my cries. He made fun of me and my fears. He made me feel worthless, afraid. He made me feel broken, like my heart was ripped from my chest and ripped to shreds.

What happened to us? To me? Where did my life end up, whose hands is it in this time?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was an asshole

But sometimes he made me feel like my wrists were roses and they grow thorns and as much as I want to cut them, they'll grow themselves back and this time they'll be stronger. This time they'll stop me and remind me that my skin is fragile but it has its roots inside the ocean and my body won't give away so easily.

Sometimes he makes me feel like his words are the only salvation I'll ever find and his arms are the only crevices on this planet that can make up a home and that makes me just enough to survive.

And sometimes he makes me feel as if Snow White was a puny bitch who needed kissing. Cinderella needed shoes and a boy. He told me I needed nothing but my ferocity to conquer as much as I want. He reminded me that food isn't supposed to turn to rust inside my mouth, and it's not worth my time if it's destroying me, gnawing at my insides.

Sometimes he reminded me of the sun, it's radiance, and it's empathy. He reminded me of kind ears and smiles that almost eat you up. He reminded me that people don't always understand things you say, but he listened intently as if every word made sense to him.

He lifted me. He understood the fact that I have an Armageddon suppressed inside of me. But yet, he choose to love me.

Sometimes, though, I felt like his choice to love me was not his final decision. Like the words he said to me were soaked in a hidden poison that would inevitably kill me one day. Alexander was my first love, most definitely not my last, but at the time I wish he had been my one true love and that I'd live like the princess in the stories that I read to my little sisters growing up.

But living like those princesses was nothing but a fairy tale waiting to be told. A fairy tale that would never be told.

When Alexander introduced me to his best friends, Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane, I was jealous. He was friends with these two beautiful people and maybe one day he would leave me for one of them. I wanted so badly to remain Alexander's only princess that I gave him my innocence, I gave him the one thing I'd been holding dear and near to me. I should have known better though, because two weeks later he left me for some other girl because I wasn't giving myself to him enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update !!

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a klance story on my wattpad called Stolen Love but I have began to lose interest in klance and because Kallura is one of my favorite ships, I have decided to turn it into a Kallura love story. If you want read the Klance version, let me know and I might consider continuing to post more chapters.
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment <3 
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you like it :)
> 
> twitter: @erenexe  
> tumblr: @erenexe


End file.
